Beauty, Beast, Rose: Lost Satisfaction:
by coolcat12345
Summary: Rose started love between Beauty and Beast. Follow young girl's journey to maturity, starting from loving beast to being first to summon Asakura Hao from afterlife.


Here comes second oneshot "Lost Satisfaction: Beauty, Beast, Rose". Guess what it is about.. I just hope site won't again delete half words.

This is"speech."

This is 'thought.'

This is **important or powerful.**

This is _something not everybody can understand and possibly spoilers._

This is _**emotional.**_

She was _Beauty_.

He was** Beast**.

_**Rose**_ has brought them together. Funny how such things work.

Well,let's start with story. I was of course,_third_ daughter. People always said that I was fairest creature they've ever seen. It was little uncomfortable,but it was better than to protest,something so rude and "unladylike". I didn't care so much for being lady, learning to dance and other things was boring. I heard some people complain that I am going to take on reading how I started but books were boring too, so they didn't have to fear anything. Running through muddy paths was much more fun,especially since I got to talk with dead men and strange leafy creatures. But I never said that,or I would be executed for witchcraft.

My older sisters, Charité and Grâce, on other hand,were obsessed with beauty and always tried to attract boys. I think they (boys that is) spent time with them just because of money.

It proved true when father lost ships and money, forced to go to village. House was small, not big enough for me,my sisters and my 3 brothers, Lui, Fredrih and Carlos. Times were hard, and we had to work from day to night. Ghosts of previous owners helped me, and I even believed that house's soul was sentient, a spirit. Yet it was still too hard.

Naturally, when father revealed us some of our fortune survived, we were overjoyed. Grâce and Charité sought dresses and jewels, while I asked just for one rose.

Father came back pale and tired, and told me that he was given hospitality in one castle, but when he picked rose, owner turned out to be terrific beast, and it (why didn't they tell me was it girl or boy? Wit girl I could become friends, if she wasn't one of those boring stiff snobs, but guy, well I heard what some of them do to girls) allowed him to go home only if I took his place,after father explained it why he stole rose.

My brothers were fuming and rose to go and kill beast, while my sisters screamed at me in sadness (in years to come i would learn it was joy). But father gave word and I accepted.

When we came to castle, beast welcomed us. It looked like weird mix of some giant cat, boar, snake and human. From it's humanoid head I guessed it was girl. With roar, father was scared off, but then she calmed and was suprisingly nice.I didn't go to dungeons but to king sized room. During dinner we talked about everything.

"Do you know how current monarchy got on throne, it's so amusing! At first, they..." she babbled.

"Sorry, but I know nothing."

"Oh, nor I. I am stupid and ugly and dumb and..." she babbled and I felt bad for her.

Then one day she asked me to practice fencing. I criticized her, saying it is sport fo males. Turns out she was one.

I looked at her and it hit me. **Of course** anatomy of such creature wouldn't be necessary same as ours. I burst in laughter.

**He** soon started asking me to marry him, and I always denied.

We grew apart at first, and he repeated question every time and I denied night I dreamed _it again._

_/ I slept nervous. after 5 minutes,my eyes opened, but I wasn't anymore home, but in some place,made of mist,smell of roses, clouds and dawn me standed beautiful lady, in pink clothes and with pointed hat (even if I didn't follow fashion, that giant thing most definetely wasn't from 11th century). I couldn't placate colour of her eyes or her hair, closest I got to that was seeing her skin as pink._

_"Hush child, why are you scared? I will tell you one thing, look closely at beast when you go and your problems shall be ended." She told me that with accent most definetly not French, and /_

"_**You! **_You told me to look closely and what I got? How are my problems ended?"

" They are. I and mine do not lie. Think better."

I understood. My problems were forgotten thanks to new ones. But she also didn't mean to look at body but at _**him**_ as person.

After dream, I found my beast.

"Sorry.I acted before I thought, I always hated girls for basing things on looks yet I did that too."

He said nothing but touched my head with his.

We rekindled our friendship , sometimes I had to hold him crying in nights when he m ocked himself for his "idiocity and hideousness". I think that if somebody can see his own flaws, than that person certainly is smart. I told him that and it helped.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Belle what happenned?!"

"I _**saw...I **_ _saw...__**Dad **_in** mirror!"**

He gave me ring and said to me to come back in week. Ring would help me.

To say my family was overjoyed would be understatement. They were literaly jumping with happiness. All except Charité and Grâce, who were doing that out of nervousness, but I didn't know that then. Extent of their envy went so far that they. acting like they missed me, talked me into staying for month, in hopes of beast killing me when I return. Yet one night I dreamed of him falling ill, and lady once again appeared to me, trying to punish me for my broken promise. I awoke, it was not even dawn and immediatly set ring on cupboard, returning to sleep.

I awoke in castle. After searching for while, wind blew and voices led me to our garden. I found him ill, not even able to see that I am real.

After few days, i searched books and with help of voices, summoned lady from dream. Or tried. She told me ,for price of my true name, that she is just illusion, created of mist,smoke,dawn light,clouds and rose smell, imbued with consciousness and sentience, while her body Sleeps, not even spirit, and this is just manifestation of her power. After few deals and big price, she called her Queen. Made of mists and Notrthern Lights, she told me that I am shaman.

"You and yours connect material plane with spiritual. But you will need teacher. Yes. Listen now girl, and know that when I call you in service, you must come."

After lot work and failed attempts, I summoned this man.

Asakura Hao.

"Listen me now,mister,you will help me and than I will let you out."

"Brave and smart, but foolish and overconfident." With smirk my circle was broken. Power of god, strenght of human, I felt as if angel was before me.

I didn't give up and continued summoning him. To this day I am sure he came not because my spell forced him but out of boredom. Finally, he took me as his student. I learnt all of my dreams were visions, and that voices were servants, _Chimimōryō, __ghosts that have forgotten their soul's look to such extent that world too did, and air spirits, element I manage to gain complete control. Finally, with parting kiss he told me words I neede to know, true name of healing itself. I sensed something malicious about him,yes, but for me he was just great friend._

_I managed to heal him. But not only that. I learnt later that I invoked true love itself, and broke curse._

_Before me was beautiful man with long hair. Man from my dreams._

_" Who are you? And what you did to my beast? Answer or I will pull all air out of you!"_

_He touched my head. __**Wait,didn't beast also?!**_

_/Dark. Rain. Lighting. Clouds. Winds. Old woman. Clap of wings._

_" Thou fool have denied me, Carabosse, Unseelie Misstress of Oblivion itself, me thousand times ressurected, a place to hide in rain. For your disrespect,thou shall be beast,ugly and stupid, only by truest love of virgin freed!"/_

_"Yes, I will marry you."_

_My family was suprised. Fairy turned my sisters in stone. _Grâce and Charité 's crime was their punishment. Till they learn not to be envious they would be statues.

My and Franciss's happiness didn't last long. we were overthrown, and he was given to werewolves, human spirits inhabiting wolf corpses. I managed to kill them all, and with his help, in Beast Oversoul, I killed them all. Then I gotm us deleted from history and placed in dream. Well,I'm not satisfied with that but you can't have only good things in life (because all bad would be lain on High Faery Kings and Queens and they would always be bad-tempered, what would result in us getting extreminated.).

Well, I will just wait until Titania calls upon me.

See you!

End. Sister's names mean Charity and Grace. Charity and Grace? You get it, Grace and Charity. Such greedy and envious bitches called Grace and Charity. Another companion to I do not give up for I wish to win.

I wished to show how Belle thinks herself as ahead of her time, but realizes she is same as others. She doesn't elaborate because she is ashamed, but it will be explore in main story.

I hope you enjoyed it. Review !


End file.
